Jessica (Home Alone: The Holiday Heist)
Jessica (Debi Mazar) is an antagonist in the 2012 comedy made for TV movie "Home Alone: The Holiday Heist". Jessica is played by a much younger looking forty eight year old Debi Mazar. Jessica is an expert house burglar and member of a crew that plan to steal a valuable painting from a house they believe is empty. However she has a surprise when she encounters ten year old Finn who is home alone, and his younger neighbour Mason. Dressed in a black leather jacket, skin tight leather trousers with knee boots and red leather gloves, the character of Jessica continues the trend of the forty-something sexy leather clad villainess . Intelligent, competent and daring, yet greedy, arrogant, emotionally vulnerable (due to a recent relationship break up) and cowardly she plays the number two villain to her older Boss Sinclair with Hughes playing the unintelligent and incompetent third villain. After succumbing to several of Finn's humiliating and painful booby traps, one of which involved Jessica getting through the window thinking she would have one over everybody else ends up getting stuck when the window closed with her ass sticking up outside and her hips in pain. To make matters worse, a bucket of tar ends up over her head. Jessica still stuck, requires the aid of Sinclair and Hughes who are trying to push her in the house. This gave Finn the perfect opportunity to use his slingshot multiple times on Jessica exposed spandex butt by getting a few shots on her. Jessica and the crew finally manage to capture Finn and lock him in their vehicle. Sinclair and Hughes leave to steal the painting, whilst Jessica is left to ensure Finn causes them no further issues. Jessica is distracted when she receives a phone call from her ex-boyfriend which allows Mason to pummel her with repeated snowballs. Arrogantly believing that a child could not possibly defeat her, she continues the phone call. She then has a moment of realisation when Mason cocks his final snowball and she warns him 'Don't you dare'. Mason does dare and hits Jessica directly in her face, she loses consciousness, throws her arms up in the air and collapses to the ground in defeat. When she awakes Mason has encased her in a giant snowman. She struggles to break free, but realises she is helpless. The Police arrive and she feign's unconsciousness in an attempt not to be noticed. She then begs Mason to free her, then cries out for help, but when her pleas fall on deaf ears and she realises no-one is coming to help her she accepts her capture with a tearful frustration. Jessica is then placed under arrest by a Police Officer and has to endure a walk of shame with her hands cuffed behind her back. Jessica defiantly attempts one last struggle to free herself, but the Officers cuffs and grip ensure the only place she is going to is Jail. Jessica looks across and sees that both Sinclair and Hughes have also been arrested. She then concedes to her fate completely and is marched away with an air of acceptance, defeat and confusion as to how two children could get the better of her. With her hands still cuffed behind her back, she is subjected to an unflattering mug shot at the Police Station with several years of jail time ahead of her. Trivia *Debi Mazar appeared as the evil Regina in the 1993 film, Beethoven's 2nd. *Debi Mazar appeared as Spice in the 1995 superhero film "Batman Forever". *Debi Mazar appeared as Peggy Bernardi in the 2008 episode "Babes" for the TV series "Law & Order: SVU". Gallery Jessica.jpg|Jessica with her Boss Sinclair and fellow crew member Hughes Jessica_displaying_her_skills.png|Jessica displaying her skills Screen_Shot_2016-11-08_at_12.26.16.png|Listening intently to Sinclair's instructions Screen_Shot_2016-11-08_at_12.29.30.png|Displaying her cowardly slide imagesjessica.jpeg|Succumbing to one of Finn's booby traps Screen_Shot_2016-11-08_at_12.30.38.png|Succumbing to another of Finn's booby traps Screen_Shot_2016-11-08_at_12.33.59.png|Jessica is shocked that a ten year old could cause her this much trouble Jessica_002.jpg Screen_Shot_2016-11-08_at_12.37.34.png|Pursuing Finn Screen_Shot_2016-11-08_at_12.39.20.png|Under fire from Mason's snowball throwing machine Screen_Shot_2016-11-18_at_12.12.01.png|Direct hit! Jessica begins her fall into unconsciousness Screen_Shot_2016-10-28_at_11.17.40.png|Jessica falls into unconsciousness after being hit in the face by a snowball 2gjpm0.gif Screen_Shot_2016-11-08_at_12.41.05.png|Mason secures Jessica in a giant snowman so she can't escape. Jessica despairs as the police arrive and Mason ignores her pleas for freedom. 2gjpne.gif AScreen_Shot_2016-07-20_at_09.21.42.png|Jessica is arrested, her hands are cuffed behind her back and she endures the walk of shame as she is led by a Police Officer to the awaiting squad car CScreen_Shot_2016-07-20_at_09.22.38.png|Jessica defiantly attempts one last struggle to free herself, but the Officers grip and cuffs ensure the only place she is going to jail BScreen_Shot_2016-07-20_at_09.23.32.png|Jessica looks across and sees that both Sinclair and Hughes have also been arrested. She then concedes to her fate and is marched away. Jessica_mug_shot.jpg|With her hands still cuffed behind her back, she is subjected to an unflattering mug shot at the Police Station c.gif|Slingshot attack! (1) e.gif|Slingshot Attack! (2) Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Greedy Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Thief Category:Wetlook Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Coward